It's Me
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Meskipun Sakura sepintas hanya berbicara sendiri, tapi ia yakin Sasuke yang koma dapat mendengar suaranya. For SasuSaku Fanday. Modified canon. R&R?


Gadis itu berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru, menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang yang telah dikenalnya sejak lama. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah map berisi berkas-berkas kesehatan pasien yang baru masuk Rumah Sakit Konoha kemarin. Jas putihnya berkibar pelan, mengikuti langkah pemiliknya. Manik klorofil itu masih sibuk mengurutkan nomor kamar, mencari kamar salah seorang pasien yang akan dipantau kesehatannya.

7209... 7210... 7211... 7212...

Akhirnya sepasang kaki jenjang itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang dicat krem. Kamar nomor 7213. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat membayangkan orang yang sedang berada di dalam. Gadis itu menarik napas pelan, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang mulai meluap. Ia harus profesional. Dengan tangan yang masih sedikit gemetar, diputarnya perlahan gagang pintu kayu itu dan membiarkan dirinya masuk.

Di sanalah dia. Terbaring tanpa daya di ranjang putih. Tersambung dengan infus yang tergantung di tiang khusus. Iris _onyx_-nya terpejam dalam damai.

.

.

.

.

**It's Me**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, modified canon, angst/romance, charadeath, gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

"_Hey, _Sasuke_. It's me, _Sakura Haruno_. Long time no see, eh_?"

Iris _emerald_ itu masih terpancang dengan sesosok tubuh kurus yang masih terdiam. Tentu saja, salamnya tadi takkan bisa terjawab oleh siapapun, karena pasiennya itu masih koma. Sasuke Uchiha, rekan sekaligus _crush_-nya selama masih di Team 7, sekarang telah kembali ke Konoha dengan kondisi hampir sekarat. Sakura masih teringat, betapa berat perjuangan Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk mengembalikan sang _missing nin_ pulang ke desa asalnya. Meskipun gadis berambut pendek itu tidak ikut serta, tapi pada akhirnya Sakura bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sejujurnya, bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang ia harapkan, tapi ini masih lebih baik daripada tidak bertemu dengan cintanya sama sekali.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke, memperhatikan lebih jelas wajah pucatnya yang kini diperban di beberapa bagian. Suara napas yang konstan mengalir dari lubang hidung pemuda itu, menandakan kalau masih ada hawa kehidupan di sana. Rambut biru gelapnya yang biasa berdiri tegap itu sekarang berantakan karena bergesekan dengan bantal. Selimut berwarna putih itu sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan tangan kanan yang juga diperban sekarang terlipat rapi di atas dada. Sakura menghela napas pelan, lalu melakukan prosedur pengecekan secara hati-hati. Ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja biru muda itu, lalu menempelkan stetoskop di dada kiri Sasuke. Setelah selesai, ia membuka mulut dan mata pemuda itu untuk diperiksa secara manual. Tidak ada respon yang berarti. Sakura termenung, iris _emerald-_nya kini berkaca-kaca saat menuliskan data kesehatan Sasuke yang sebelumnya diletakkan di atas meja. Keadaan pemuda itu masih belum berubah sejak kemarin dirawat di rumah sakit.

"_Nee_, Sasuke, kau masih belum sadar ya? Tenanglah, kalau aku yang mengobati, pasti semua baik-baik saja kok! Iya kan?" kata Sakura riang, mencoba untuk menutupi perasaan sendiri. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menggosok pelupuk matanya dengan punggung tangan, menghalau cairan bening itu mengalir semakin jauh ke pipinya. Namun nada suaranya tak bisa dibohongi, ada getaran pahit di sana.

"Mimpi indah ya Sasuke... semoga kau bisa bangun lagi dan kembali seperti semula."

Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis berambut seperti kembang gula itu memperbaiki letak selimut Sasuke. Sakura memandang wajah tenang itu sekali lagi. Dengan sedikit memberanikan diri, gadis itu menyibakkan poni emo Sasuke, lalu mencium dahinya. Lama.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Center Hospital, 12 February 2012, 8.05 AM <strong>

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke. _It's me again_, Sakura. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pemuda itu diam saja, tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Sakura yang sepertinya harus membiasakan diri dengan menyapa Sasuke setiap hari itu hanya bisa pasrah, berusaha ramah kepada semua pasiennya meskipun pemuda itu takkan bisa merespon. Dengan cekatan, gadis berambut merah jambu itu melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, memeriksa keadaan Sasuke dan memantau perkembangannya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sakura bangkit dari ranjang, lalu menyibakkan gorden yang berada di sampingnya.

Sraaak...

Sinar matahari menghantam tanpa ampun tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring, membuat suasana kamar menjadi lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Sayangnya, pemuda itu tidak menanggapinya. Padahal, manusia normal pasti setidaknya akan terbangun atau minimal menggeliat jika menerima hawa panas yang tiba-tiba. Sakura yang sedikit iba melihat keadaan Sasuke segera merapatkan selimut yang sedikit melorot, namun membiarkan jendela tetap terbuka. Supaya ada pergantian udara, katanya. Dan hal itu memang benar, hawa sejuk yang berasal dari luar langsung menelusup ke permukaan kulit ketika jendela dibuka, memberikan sensasi segar.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, Sasuke, memiliki kamar tepat di sebelah taman rumah sakit, sehingga kau bisa melihat pemandangan indah setiap pagi," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, manik klorofilnya masih memandang taman luas yang terbentang di luar kamar. Pagi itu masih belum terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa pasien yang sudah senja sedang berjalan-jalan untuk menikmati udara segar. Taman rumah sakit itu memang didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga selain untuk keindaha, bisa juga untuk pengobatan. Di sepanjang jalan setapak, terdapat batu-batu yang tertancap di dalam tanah dengan berbagai macam tekstur. Fungsinya untuk relaksasi ketika diinjak. Selain itu, ada juga air mancur yang berdiri di pusat taman dan rumput-rumput hias yang telah didekorasi sehingga membentuk pola yang unik. Di sekeliling taman, terdapat bunga hias yang ditanam berjejer sebagai pagar. Jika capek berkeliling, terdapat beberapa kursi kayu panjang yang sudah disediakan di beberapa tempat. Kebanyakan kursi itu diletakkan di pinggir taman, dipayungi oleh pohon-pohon yang daunnya lebat seperti pohon sakura. Sayangnya pohon-pohon itu masih belum pulih dari musim salju yang mendera, sehingga tidak ada satupun daun yang menggantung di dahan-dahan pohon itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat beberapa kakek-kakek dengan tangguhnya berjalan-jalan di tengah pagi yang sebenarnya masih sedikit dingin ini.

"Sasuke... aku harap, kau bisa bangun esok pagi dan melihat pemandangan indah ini. Apa kau tidak ingin bisa sembuh dan mengalahkan Naruto lagi? Kau tahu, si maniak ramen itu dari kemarin menanyakan keadaanmu terus, membuatku jadi pusing sendiri. Oh iya, bolehkah kalau Naruto datang ke sini besok? Katanya dia akan mengajak Kakashi-sensei dan Sai juga. Mungkin kau akan menjadi lebih bersemangat setelah dijenguk."

Lagi-lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Sakura tahu itu. Perlahan-lahan, ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke, lalu melakukan ritual yang dilakukannya setiap akan pergi: mencium dahi pemuda emo itu. Mungkin terdengar seperti mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi gadis berambut pendek itu berharap, Sasuke akan senang menerimanya di alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Center Hospital, 13 February 2012, 8.20 AM <strong>

"_Ohayou_, Teme!"

Dari suaranya, pasti semuanya sudah tahu siapa dia. Ya, pemuda berambut jabrik itu kini sedang memaksakan diri untuk menyambangi Sasuke, ditemani dengan anggota Tim Tujuh lainnya, Hatake Kakashi dan Sai. Sakura hanya tertawa miris melihat kondisi Naruto yang sebelas-dua belas dengan Sasuke, namun masih bisa bersemangat untuk menyambut hari. Pemuda itu melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya masih dalam gendongan. Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, tangannya tak lepas dari buku kecil berwarna oranye. Semantara Sai? Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Nah, kalian boleh masuk, tapi ingat, jangan buat keributan. Terutama kau, Naruto, jangan sampai membuat Sasuke meloncat dari tempat tidurnya," ujar Sakura setengah mengancam. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu hanya tertawa.

"Tenanglah, Saku-chan, aku akan tenang kali ini. Lagipula aku juga bawa kamera kok, kan jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat wajah _innocent_ Sasuke lagi tid-"

BUAGH!

"_Ittai_! Iya, iya, Sakura, aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh," gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sekarang benjol. Bahkan dalam keadaan sakit pun, gadis dengan iris klorofil itu masih berani menjitaknya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat tiga garis di pipinya merenggang.

"Hn, baguslah kalau begitu. Oh iya, apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Kata Ino-chan, aku pulih lebih cepat daripada yang diperkirakan. Yah, mungkin karena aku ingin cepat-cepat sembuh dan bisa bertarung melawan Teme, haha. Sayangnya bocah pantat ayam itu masih enak-enakan tidur di ranjang yang empuk..." keluh Naruto sambil mempertahankan ekspresi cemberutnya, padahal baik Sakura maupun yang lain tahu kalau pemuda _blonde_ itu tengah memendam kekecewaan yang amat dalam.

"Itu namanya 'koma', Naruto. Masa' kau tidak tahu sih? Apa kau tidak malu dengan temanmu yang dokter ini dan mantan gurumu sendiri?"

"Iya, iya, aku cuma bercanda kok! Setidaknya aku bersyukur, bisa membawa Sasuke hidup-hidup dan pulang dengan selamat. Sayang sekali bukan kau yang jadi dokterku, Saku-chan. Kan nanti aku bisa..."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Naruto." Gadis berambut merah jambu itu sudah mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk menghantamkannya ke kepala kuning itu jika dia berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Lagipula bukan aku yang minta kok. Toh Ino-chan juga merawatmu dengan baik, iya kan?"

"Iya juga sih..."

Naruto kini tak melanjutkan pembicaraan, karena dilihatnya Sakura sdang sibuk melakukan pengecekan keadaan Sasuke. Iris _sapphire_ itu sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah gadis berambut kembang gula itu sambil mengobrol dengan Sai dan Kakashi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya dan ikut berbincang-bincang dengan mereka di samping ranjang.

"_Nee_, Naruto-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Mengapa kalian bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Seketika itu juga, keadaan menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada satupun yang berani angkat suara. Ketiga wajah pria itu memucat, seolah-olah mengingat kejadian paling buruk yang pernah dialami. Sakura yang semakin penasaran kini memaksa salah satu dari mereka untuk bercerita.

"Oh ayolah! Masa' kalian tega membiarkan aku sendiri yang mengetahui ini sem-"

"Saat itu, kami telah menemukan Sasuke bersama Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin di hutan," sela Sai tenang, tak perduli dengan wajah horor dan penasaran gadis itu terarah padanya. Toh Sakura juga kan, yang memaksa untuk bercerita? Pemuda berambut kelam itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Naruto sudah membujuknya secara baik-baik, namun Sasuke tetap tidak mau. Akhirnya, kami semua bertarung. Di tengah-tengah emosi yang memuncak, Sasuke menggunakan Sharingannya. Sayangnya, karena dia masih belum bisa menguasainya dengan benar, Sasuke kehilangan kontrol. Sementara Rasengan yang diciptakan oleh Naruto menabrak kekuatan dari Sharingan Sasuke, membuat separuh hutan meledak. Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin berhasil kabur, namun Sasuke sudah terbaring lemas saat asap hitam mulai menghilang..."

Sai menghela napas, melepaskan hawa buruk yang sedari tadi menggelayut di pikirannya saat sedang bercerita. Dilihatnya iris _emerald_ itu telah tergenang oleh air mata, namun gadis itu masih setia mendengarkan. Dasar wanita, pikir Sai.

"Aku dan Kakashi tidak mengalami luka serius, karena pada saat itu Sasuke memutuskan hanya ingin bertarung berdua dengan Naruto saja. Begitu pula dengan rekan-rekan Sasuke, mereka berhasil kabur dengan mudah karena mereka juga di luar arena pertempuran. Aku benar-benar heran dengan sikap mereka yang menganggap diri sebagai 'rekan'," lanjut Sai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kali ini Sakura harus menahan diri mendengar komentar yang sedikit melenceng dari topik itu. Kepalan tangannya kini disembunyikan di saku jas putihnya, berusaha untuk tidak menjitak kepala Sai yang sok _innocent _seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Naruto.

"Jadi begitu...lalu ini maksudnya apa? Membawa buah-buahan untuk pasien yang masih belum bisa mengunyah?" celetuk Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melirik sekeranjang penuh buah yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Kukira buah-buah ini bisa menjadi hiasan yang bagus, jika tidak ada yang mau memakannya," sahut Kakashi yang sedari tadi terdiam. Manik biru gelapnya masih terpaku di Icha-Icha Paradise yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Bahkan guru mesum itu tidak mendengarkan cerita Sai sama sekali. Sakura menghela napas.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Sensei, Sasuke tidak suka buah-buahan seperti itu. Makanya jadi tidak dimakan. Lebih baik tadi beli semangkuk ramen saja. Kalau Sasuke tidak suka kan, aku bisa makan. Toh aku juga pasien," kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Oke, oke, Pasien-Yang-Sebentar-Lagi-Akan-Sembuh, kau boleh makan ramen setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini," balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Lagi-lagi, mereka berdua berdebat tidak penting tentang oleh-oleh yang belum bisa tersentuh oleh sang pasien sendiri. Pemuda berambut kelam itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua. Bukankah tadi Sakura bilang kalau Naruto tidak boleh berisik, mengapa dirinya sendiri jadi ikut-ikutan? batin Sai tak habis pikir. Namun kali ini pemuda berambut hitam itu takkan mempermasalahkannya lagi, karena diam-diam ia menikmati pertengkaran antar sahabatnya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Center Hospital, 14 February 2012, 7.41 AM <strong>

"Eh? Apa kau benar-benar serius, Sakura-chan?" kata Ino sambil meninggikan suaranya. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengangguk penuh semangat, senyumnya terkembang lebar.

"Ya. Meskipun dia takkan bisa melihat, tapi kurasa... dia bisa merasakannya," sahut Sakura sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada dan tersenyum damai.

"Awww... _that's so sweet_! Aku iri padamu, Sakura, sungguh! Berharap saja Sasuke bisa bangun dengan ciumanmu itu, seperti yang ada di dongeng anak-anak... _oh wait_, bukannya kalau di dongeng itu pangeran yang mencium putrinya?"

"Ini kenyataan, _Pig_. Dan, ya, kurasa ini adalah kebetulan yang sangat indah sehingga aku yang mendapat kesempatan untuk merawatnya, menciumnya, dan membuka kancingnya..."

"_Forehead_!"

"Hehe, bercanda kok. Lagipula, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dong, aku kan membuka kancingnya untuk memeriksa detak jantung," gelak Sakura, sambil tertawa lebar. Setelah puas terbahak-bahak untuk beberapa saat, gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengambil sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya sendiri dari rumah. Pagi ini ia sedang menemani Yamanaka Ino–rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil–sarapan di kantin rumah sakit. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan di rumah karena kesibukannya yang amat padat. Pagi ini pula Ino baru mendengar kabar kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha, sekaligus terkejut ketika sahabatnya sendiri yang akan merawatnya. Sejak gadis berkuncir satu itu mengenal Sakura, telinganya tak berhenti dijejali oleh cerita tentang ketampanan Sasuke, kehebatan Sasuke, dan sebagainya.

"Oh iya, omong-omong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru? Masih baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sakura setelah menggosok bibir yang tadinya basah dengan punggung tangannya. Mendengar kalimat gadis itu, sontak wajah Ino bersemu malu.

"Shika-kun... kita... uhm... baik-baik saja. Dia masih rajin mengantar-jemputku ke rumah sakit, meskipun bibirnya selalu menggumamkan kata 'mendokusai'. Mungkin dia sedikit sebal karena pekerjaan ini telah menyita waktuku untuk berduaan dengannya."

"Hoo~ bisa sebal juga Shikamaru itu. Kukira dia tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang sepertinya merepotkan itu," komentar Sakura. Gadis berkuncir satu itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Semoga kali ini aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Tadi pagi Shika-kun sudah memesan meja di sebuah restoran, kita akan makan malam hari ini. Takutnya kalau sudah malam kita tidak akan kebagian tempat, maklumlah, sekarang kan hari Valentine. Ah~ aku berharap Shika akan memberikanku kejutan malam nanti..."

"Waah... aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu berita pertunangan dari kalian, jika itu yang kau maksud," goda Sakura sambil tertawa. "Sayang sekali, Valentine tahun ini aku tidak merayakannya, meskipun Sasuke sudah ada di sisiku."

Gadis _blonde_ itu menjadi iba melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang mendadak murung. Perlahan-lahan, Ino menepuk-nepuk rambut merah jambu itu sambil mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menghibur. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu sedih begitu. Nanti akan kubantu agar kau bisa merayakannya berdua dengan Sasuke, oke?"

Gadis dengan iris _emerald_ itu kini telah menampakkan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa, tanda setuju.

* * *

><p>"<em>Konbawa<em>, Sasuke Uchiha. _It's me_, Haruno Sakura. _Let's enjoy the night, shall we_?"

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengulum senyumnya saat menatap Sasuke yang kali ini terlihat tampan. Ternyata usaha Ino tidak sia-sia. Dengan seijin pihak rumah sakit, akhirnya Sakura berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya yang terpendam: makan malam dengan Sasuke saat Valentine. Kamar pasien itu tidak lagi berbentuk seperti ruangan kaku berwarna putih membosankan yang berbau obat, melainkan nyaman seperti kamar tidur sendiri. Gorden yang berwarna putih gading itu kini diganti dengan gorden baru yang berwarna biru langit. Seprai, selimut, sarung bantal dan guling yang berwarna putih juga sudah berganti motif menjadi garis-garis tipis berwarna biru. Sakura berinisiatif untuk menggantungkan pengharum ruangan dengan aroma bunga sakura–bunga kesukaannya. Sementara Ino yang memiliki toko bunga di rumahnya, kali ini berbaik hati untuk menghias vas bening yang terpojok di sudut ruangan itu dengan sebuket mawar yang indah. Setelah semuanya selesai, gadis berambut merah jambu itu mematikan lampu utama dan menggantinya dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang imut.

Pendek kata, suasana kamar kali ini sangat romantis dan sempurna untuk _candle light dinner_ perdana Sakura.

Gadis dengan manik klorofil itu melangkah maju, mendekati pemuda yang masih terpejam dalam balutan _tuxedo_ yang mewah. Bahkan saat koma pun, Sasuke masih kelihatan tampan, meskipun wajah dan bibirnya kelihatan pucat. Tadi sore pula, Ino telah mengganti baju pasien yang dikenakan Ino dan mendandani seddikit penampilan Sasuke agar tidak terlalu berantakan. Sekarang pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu terlihat serasi dengan Sakura yang mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading. Aksen renda menghiasi ujung gaun selutut itu, membuat Sakura semakin anggun dari biasanya. Untuk hari ini pula, gadis berambut merah jambu itu menunda semua jadwal prakteknya malam ini dan menyerahkannya dengan Ino. _Basically_, gadis _blonde_ itu tidak keberatan. Toh kesempatan ini tidak akan bertahan lama sebelum Sasuke sadar, iya kan?

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke, lalu mendekatkannya ke bibir mungilnya. Bulir-bulir airmata kini telah jatuh, mengalir lembut melalui tangan pucat itu dan merusak maskaranya. Ia bahagia, kini mimpinya jadi kenyataan. Walaupun ada sedikit sakit di sudut hati karena semua ini dilakukan saat Sasuke masih belum sadar, namun tak apa.

"_Nee_, Sasuke, jika kau sudah sadar, apa kau senang dengan semua yang telah kulakukan?" bisik Sakura tertahan. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat, seiring dengan haru yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Selama ini kau tak pernah merayakan sesuatu yang besar sampai kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Meninggalkan semua kehidupanmu yang berharga di sini, dan menggantinya dengan nyawamu sendiri demi mengejar sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Sasuke, karena pada akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, meskipun bukan dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan. Kuharap kau cepat sadar agar kita bisa merayakannya untuk yang kedua kali. _Aishiteru_, Sasuke..."

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama memberanikan diri dan mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum, Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara kepala Sasuke, lalu mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibir hangat itu kini bertemu dengan bibir pucat milik sang bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke tidak merespon apa-apa, Sakura tahu itu. Dua bulir kristal kini jatuh dengan anggun saat gadis berambut merah jambu itu bangkit dari posisinya, membuat jejak samar di pipi putih Sasuke. Cepat-cepat Sakura menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, lalu merenggangkan bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang bernama: senyum.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Center Hospital, 16 February 2012, 4.32 PM<strong>

"Halo, Sasuke. _It's me_, Sakura _again_. Maaf aku terlambat menjengukmu. Pasien-pasienku yang lain bisa mengamuk kalau kemarin malam aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menemanimu tidur," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa. Namun pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Sasuke itu hanya diam, tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Dasar Sakura, ia masih terus saja melanjutkan ceritanya. "Oh iya, bagaimana tidurmu semalam saat kutemani? Nyenyak, bukan? Tentu saja, karena aku sudah memijatmu. Kau sangat beruntung, Sasuke, bisa tidur sekamar dengan gadis seperti aku. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan jika kau mendadak bangun dan mendapati aku di sebelah... akh!"

Gadis berambut seperti kembang gula itu menutup wajahnya yang merona merah, seolah-olah sang bungsu Uchiha itu bisa melihatnya. "Sasuke _prevert_!"

Diejek seperti itu pun, Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab. Hanya ada suara desah napas yang teratur dari lubang hidung pemuda itu. Sakura menghela napas, lalu tangan mungilnya terulur ke kepala Sasuke dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Rambut biru tua yang selalu diolok-olok Naruto seperti 'pantat ayam' saking tegaknya berdiri itu memang benar. Namun ajaibnya, saat disentuh, surai Sasuke itu sangat lembut seperti bintang iklan sampo. Bahkan rambut Sakura saja kalah. Sedikit-banyak, gadis dengan mata _emerald_ itu harus iri dengan laki-laki yang bahkan belum sadar.

Setelah puas menemani Sasuke untuk beberapa menit, tanpa sengaja manik klorofil itu melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. "Oh tidak! Aku baru ingat kalau jam lima aku ada janji dengan pasien! _Jaa_, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura dngan sedikit terburu-buru. Diambilnya tas tangan bermotif kulit ular yang tergeletak di atas meja bersama map yang selalu dibawanya, lalu bergegas pergi. Tentu saja, setelah memastikan di jidat Sasuke terdapat bekas dari bibir Sakura yang telah dilapisi oleh gincu.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Center Hospital, 18 February 2012, 9.40 PM<strong>

"Haah~ capeknya..." keluh Sakura pelan sambil menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan punggungnya, meminimalisir suara derit mengganggu yang biasanya muncul. "Maaf, Sasuke-kun, lagi-lagi aku terlambat. Pasienku sangat banyak kali ini, entah mengapa. Masih untung aku bisa mampir sebentar."

Pemuda yang masih terbaring dengan nyenyak itu tentu saja tidak menjawab, membiarkan gadis dengan iris klorofil itu berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Membiarkan Sakura membuka kancing kemejanya dan melakukan prosedur pengecekan, seperti yang setiap hari ia lakukan. Setelah selesai, gadis itu tersenyum tipis sembari memperbaiki letak selimut Sasuke. Alih-alih berjalan keluar dan kembali ke ruang prakteknya, Sakura malah membaringkan kepalanya di tubuh pemuda itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan cerita sehari-hari yang tak tahu bisa diterima Sasuke dengan baik atau tidak.

"_Nee_, Sasuke-kun, kurasa akhir-akhir ini aku mudah sakit dan kecapekan. Memang pasienku lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan letih seperti ini. Anehnya, tadi sore Tsunade-shisou bilang kalau kerjaku sangat bagus, padahal apa yang kulakukan justru sebaliknya, mengingat kesehatanku yang mulai drop. Apa kau tahu apa penyebabnya, Sasuke-kun? Karena tadi Tsunade juga bilang kalau aku akan dipromosikan untuk naik jabatan jika pekerjaanku selalu bagus kali ini... aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu, Sasuke-kun..."

Gadis itu menggeliat manja di atas tubuh Sasuke, sesuatu hal yang sangat mustahil dilakukan jika pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sadar. Surai-surai merah jambunya sekarang berhamburan di atas selimut putih yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Tangan mungilnya menelusup ke dalam, lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke dalam diam.

"Aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku sebagai dokter, Sasuke... aku ingin melihat orang-orang yang sakit itu bahagia jika mereka sembuh dengan usahaku. Berkat pekerjaanku pula, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasuke... melakukan segala hal yang tidak mungkin bersamamu, meskipun kau sendiri dalam kondisi yang tak diharapkan. Tapi... rasa sakit ini... kurasa aku... _uhuk!_"

Sakura buru-buru bangkit ke posisi duduk agar lebih mudah mengeluarkan partikel yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Setelah selesai, gadis itu menghela napas sejenak dan berdiri dari tempat tidur. Dengan sigap ia membereskan semua yang berantakan dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan kamar, tentu saja dengan tangan yang masih menutupi dadanya karena sakit.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sasuke-kun–_uhuk!_–Semoga kau cepat sadar_–uhuk!_–Aku akan selalu menanti..."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Center Hospital, 20 February 2012, 2.03 AM<strong>

Kaki-kaki mungil berbalut _high heels_ tiga senti itu berjingkat-jingkat, berusaha untuk menekan suara mencurigakan yang mungkin bisa mengundang orang lain. Sebenarnya dokter diperbolehkan untuk memeriksa keadaan pasiennya jam berapa saja, bahkan itu menjadi suatu kewajiban taktala sang pasien mengalami fase darurat yang harus ditangani oleh dokter. Namun mengapa Sakura berjalan seperti lagaknya pencuri saat memasuki kamar Sasuke, pasien tercintanya itu?

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam_–uhuk!–_, Sasuke. _It's me_, Sakura Haru–"

Kata-katanya terputus saat melihat seseorang dengan menggunakan kemeja putih sedang berdiri membelakanginya, memperlihatkan siluet pemuda dengan tinggi sedang dan tubuh kurus. Pemuda itu sedang menatap purnama yang mengapung di langit kelam, melalui jendela yang dibuka lebar-lebar. Angin malam seketika menerpa seluruh ruangan itu, menyebabkan gorden tipis yang menggantung di sisi dalam jendela berkibar-kibar tak karuan. Tangan Sakura yang sebelumnya memegang dadanya yang sakit kini terkulai di depan pahanya.

"Kau..."

Pemuda itu segera menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan terlihatnya sebuah wajah yang sangat familiar di mata _emerald_ itu. Bibir Sakuar membuka dan mengatup seperti ikan koi, tak sanggup menemukan kata yang pas untuk kejadian ini. Kedua lututnya yang gemetar seketika kehilangan pertahanan dan luruh ke lantai.

"Sasuke... Uchiha..."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, sesuatu yang sangat langka mengingat pemuda berambut mencuat satu ini jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi positifnya di depan publik. Wajanya yang pucat kini sedikit gelap karena ia membelakangi sumber cahaya satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Memang, beberapa jam yang lalu para perawat selalu memadamkan lampu kamar jika sudah waktunya tidur, siapapun pasien itu. Termasuk Sasuke yang dari dulu dalam keadaan tidur dan tidak peduli apakah lampunya mau dimatikan atau tidak.

"Se-seharusnya kau... _uhuk!_... mengapa?"

Tangan pemuda itu terulur, meraih lengan Sakura yang kini terduduk di keramik dingin. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya suhu yang menyertai kulit sang bungsu Uchiha ketika bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Wajah yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Sakura itu menyiratkan kedamaian, ketenangan... berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang dulu selalu mengedepankan emosi dan egonya. Bahkan gadis dengan manik klorofil itu bersumpah dapat melihat seberkas cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke, seolah-olah seperti mimpi.

"_**Hey, Haruno Sakura. It's me, Uchiha Sasuke. Would you mind to come with me?"**_

.

"..." Lidah Sakura mendadak kelu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membanjiri otaknya seolah lenyap tak berbekas, berganti dengan suara lembut Sasuke yang jarang sekali didengarnya. Oh, bahkan mungkin terakhir kali Sakura mendengarkan Sasuke bisa selembut itu ketika ia masih kanak-kanak! Tanpa gadis itu sadari, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir hangat dan menyusuri pipinya yang mulus. Perlahan-lahan, tangan gadis itu terulur dan mencengkram telapak tangan Sasuke kuat.

"_Sure."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Terdengar sebuah jeritan panjang di kamar seorang _missing-nin _yang baru kembali dari Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha sekitar jam lima pagi. Seorang petugas kebersihan menemukan Dr. Haruno Sakura yang memegang tangan pasiennya dengan posisi terduduk di lantai. Seharusnya hal itu tidak menjadi masalah apabila gadis berambut merah jambu itu tidak bersuhu sedingin es, sama dengan pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang di atas ranjangnya. Beberapa orang yang panik memasuki kamar nomor 7213 dengan terburu-buru, memastikan semuanya aman-aman saja di situ. Salah satu dokter berambut pirang yang termasuk dalam gerombolan itu menyeruak dengan kasar, lalu dengan sigap ia memeriksa keadaan rekan sejawatnya. Sesaat kemudian, wajah putihnya memucat.

"Sakura... Sakura dan Sasuke meninggal... lebih tepatnya sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu..."

Tak ayal, pernyataan terbata-bata yang disampaikan oleh Dr. Yamanaka Ino itu membuat semuanya terhenyak. Namun tak lama kemudian, gerombolan orang yang semakin ramai itu kini sibuk bertanya-tanya dengan dokter cantik yang masih _shock_ itu. Meskipun hanya gumaman jelas dan tumpang tindih dengan suara-suara lain, namun isi pertanyaannya bisa terlihat dengan jelas: mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi?

"Sakura... ah, maksudku Dokter Haruno... sejak kecil memang memiliki masalah dengan jantungnya yang lemah...tapi saya masih belum bisa memutuskan penyebabnya sekarang. Mereka berdua harus dibawa ke ruang jenasah untuk diotopsi terlebih dahulu."

Iris _sapphire_ Ino basah oleh air mata.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

*ngelap keringet* sepertinya oneshot ini adalah yang paling panjang sejauh ini...bayangkan, 4k belum termasuk AGN! OwO mungkin bagi kalian biasa saja yah, tapi menurutku...inilah salah satu hasil terbaik saya setelah dari hasil pertapaan selama dua minggu demi menyelesaikan fic ini! Terimalah persembahan saya untuk memeriahkan Sasusaku Fanday 2012 ini, wahai SS lovers yang baik hati... *sembah sujud*

Oh iya, adakah yang keberatan dengan warn 'modified canon' yang saya sebutkan diatas? Jujur, saya belum sempat nonton Naruto pas episod Sasuke diajak pulang sama Naruto, jadi saya modifikasi supaya sreg sama fanfic ini. Dan ternyata...hasilnya parah abis! #pundung. Jangan kecewa ya, minna :)

Sepertinya fic ini adalah fic terakhir sebelum saya menjalani masa hiatus...tapi entahlah. Saya gampang berubah-ubah pendirian. Di sisi lain, banyak banget fic-fic terlantar di laptop yang masih setengah jadi, memaksa untuk dipublish. Sepertinya saya harus kembali naik gunung untuk bertapa...sekaligus membangkitkan mood untuk mengetik lagi :D

Happy Sasusaku Fanday! Ayo rayakan hari spesial ini dengan mengirim karya terbaikmu (fanart/fanfic/fanvid, anything) yang bertema Sasusaku! XD


End file.
